Ad-maniacs
Ad-maniacs is the first segment of the seventeenth episode of Season 3 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring The Warner Siblings. Plot At another attempt to get rid of the Warners, Plotz "syndicates" them, Slappy, Skippy, the Goodfeathers and the Hip Hippos to cable channel Animodeon as part of a new TV show entitled The Warners Show. The Warners were delighted by their new home. However, their success makes Plotz miss them and he decides to have them back at the studio, which the Viacord chairman, a cartoon bulldog version of him, accepts since he doesn't support the Warners' zaniness towards him. Characters *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Slappy Squirrel (voiced by Sherri Stoner) *Skippy Squirrel (voiced by ) *Bobby, Pesto and Squit (voiced by John Mariano, Dee Bradley Baker and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) *Flavio and Marita (voiced by Frank Welker and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Thaddeus Plotz (voiced by Frank Welker) *Viacord Chairman (voiced by Frank Welker) *DogBob CiclePants (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *Bobo Fox (voiced by Jess Harnell) *Walward Tusks (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Grarent Raccoon (voiced by Frank Welker) *James Parrot (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *Tommy Labrador (voiced by Tara Strong) *Mousco and Mounda (voiced by Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *Lindsay Cat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *The Narrator (voiced by Frank Welker, original unaired mockumentary version only) Quotes *"Is this the Viacord chairman? I'm Thaddeus Plotz, the WarnerMedia chairman. (garbled speaks on phone) No, it's not another co-production with Taramount Pictures. (garbled speaks on phone) No, it's not a new reality show idea for MTTV or TH1. (garbled speaks on phone) No, I'm not allowing one of my actors to be roasted on Comedy Channel. (garbled speaks on phone) No, I'm not syndicating my DC shows to Taramount Network. I'm only asking if Animodeon is interested in three lunatic dog-like creatures, two wacky squirrels, three short-tempered pigeons and two large hippos for a new show?" - Thaddeus Plotz. *"Uh sibs, it seems that we're leaving Cartoon Network and moving to another children's channel" - Yakko Warner. *"Which one? Discovery Family?" - Dot Warner. *"No, sister. A real kids' channel. That one only cares about that pony show" - Yakko Warner. *"You mean My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?" - Dot Warner. *"Haaaaaaaa....That's the one"- Yakko Warner. *"Wait a minute. Weren't we already at this channel back in 2001?" - Wakko Warner. *"What do you think, sport?" - Yakko Warner. *"I'm rooty-toot-toot!" - DogBob CiclePants. *"You're rooty-toot-toot?" - Dot Warner. *"Can't help it, little lady! It's my catchphrase!" - DogBob CiclePants. *"Needs work" - Dot Warner. *"I always work at my favorite job. At the Krusty Coon" - DogBob CiclePants. *"And where do you live at what town?" - Dot Warner. *"Possum Creek" - DogBob CiclePants. *"This guy looks like ripping-off Deputy Dawg or something" - Yakko Warner *"But in an ironic way" - Dot Warner. *"Well. I don't think it's ironic" - Wakko Warner. *"It's easy for you to be with two brothers, but I have to survive with ten brothers" - Lindsay Cat. *"10 brothers? I think she is very troubled with it" - Dot Warner. *"(grumbling, seeing their success on Variety) Whoa, I knew I should've moved them to the House of Mouse. I now understand they were my life's best things, despite the things that they do" - Thaddeus Plotz. *"Please! Take these three lunatics back! They're driving us mad!" - Viacord Chairman. Trivia *The segment is considered non-canon. *Animodeon is a all-animal parody of Nickelodeon. Besides Nickelodeon, other (parodied as Viacord) companies are spoofed, in this case, Taramount Pictures ( ), MTTV ( ), TH1 ( ), Comedy Channel ( ) and Taramount Network ( ). *This segment mocks the syndicated broadcasts of Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain on Nickelodeon. *The segment also includes a stab at due to its removal of Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs from the channel's schedule. *When the Animodeon executive greets the Warners, parodies of (DogBob CiclePants), (The Fairy OddMice) and (The Cat House) are seen. **Characters include DogBob CiclePants (a parody of SpongeBob SquarePants), Bobo Fox (a parody of Patrick Star), Walward Tusks (a parody of Squidward Tentacles), Grarent Raccoon (a parody of Eugene Krabs), James Parrot (a parody of Sheldon Plankton), Tommy Labrador (a parody of Timmy Turner), Mousco and Mounda (a parody of Cosmo and Wanda) and Lindsay Cat (a gender-changed parody of Lincoln Loud). *Originally, this segment was intended to be a mockumentary segment, but ended up as a regular segment. However, the original unedited mockumentary version of this segment still exists at Warner Bros. Animation on the cutting room floor, except that the sound effects and a music score track were absent. This former version is also a bouns in the The New Looney Tunes Show: The Complete 3rd Season DVD pack. *The cartoon was referenced when Yakko says his siblings DogBob looks like a rip-off of that cartoon. Gallery (reserved for GrishamAnimationStudios102) Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes